


Shinobi Shenanigans: a series of one-shots

by Shadow_Warriour



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama & Romance, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Funny, Gen, Hilarity, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Random & Short, Randomness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 21:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Warriour/pseuds/Shadow_Warriour
Summary: As the title states, a random bunch of one-shots about that take place in the ninja world—where everyone is alive! There is no order to any of them and its just whatever ideas come up in my mind about the daily happenings of different characters lives in the ninja world. Mostly SNS.Note1: I'm open to any ideas or requests you may haveNote2: See each chapter note for specific details





	Shinobi Shenanigans: a series of one-shots

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone is alive~  
> Hehehe

It was a beautiful sunny day in Konoha, the birds singing, the bees dancing, and the townsfolk brewing all the tea that was about to be spilt. For you see, in the village hidden in the leaves, not much was kept hidden.

And Sasuke Uchiha knew exactly whose fault that was as he sat in his kitchen, glaring at the guilty man casually pouring himself a fresh cup of jasmine tea. 

“Little brother,” Itachi said, cooling his drink, “I don’t see why this is troubling you.”

Sasuke’s brow twitched. He couldn’t see why this was troubling him. He couldn’t see _WHY_ this was troubling him?! The whole damn village just found out he was gay and Itachi couldn’t— 

“Itachi, leave your brother alone,” their mother chided, walking into the room with an assortment of snacks and setting them beside their afternoon tea.

“I’m sorry, mother,” Itachi said. Psh, he wasn’t sorry.

“And Sasuke, dear,” his mother spoke, giving him a reassuring smile. “We all knew.”

Sasuke sighed. He figured Itachi and his mother knew. It’s not like he tried to hide it when he turned down every girl that approached him. But still, it was _his_ business, and because of Itachi, it became the business of every breathing person within a hundred mile radius. 

“ _Fine_ ,” Sasuke said, the disdain evident on his face. “If it's going to be this way.”

“Sasuke,” Itachi warned but Sasuke ignored him, turning to their mother and saying, “ItachiandShisuihavebeen _dating for two years_.”

Itachi’s eyes went wide, and Sasuke almost felt like he got the upper hand, but the facade dropped a second later and his brother smirked at him.

“Mother already knows.”

 _Are you fucking kidding me?_ Sasuke was about to explode again. He should have known that Itachi would have disclosed his own relationship with Shisui to their mother; he never hid anything about himself from her… or anything about Sasuke, for that matter.

He breathed sharply through flared nostrils, his hands clenching and unclenching. He was so close to tackling Itachi, but his mother took his hands in hers and pulled him into her embrace. 

“Don’t be upset, dear. I’m sure your brother,” she gave Itachi a stern look, “did it in your best interest.”

Sasuke felt like he was eight instead of eighteen, pouting into his mother’s chest like a helpless child. It wasn’t like relationships between two men were abnormal in Konoha, and, having a two-to-one male to female ratio in teams since genin days only helped add to it. Even _his own brother_ was in a relationship with another man. 

But that didn’t mean the whole town had to know his sexual preference.  

“Mother’s right,” Itachi said, smiling innocently. “I did it to help you.”

“Right,” Sasuke scoffed. “And I don’t _need_ your help.” He didn’t need anyone’s help. 

“But littlebrother,” Itachi coddled, carefully setting down his cup, “If I didn’t do this, how else were you to find the _man of your_ _dreams_?”

And that was the last straw, their mother not even bothering to intervene as Sasuke shot out of her hold and chased Itachi around the whole compound, not a single clans member finding it anything out of the ordinary as balls of fire shot through the air all the way to the border. 

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, the dreams of every girl were shot to the ground as the news reached their ears of the young Uchiha heir being attracted to men, one particular kunoichi mourning the loss with a tray of dango dumplings, the green tea to her side having gone cold. 

“Don’t be sad, Sakura-chan,” Naruto said, sitting across her in the small booth of the bakery. His head leaned on one hand while the other absentmindedly twirled his empty cup. “There’s lots of other guys out there.”

In truth, Naruto’s heart hadn’t stopped pounding ever since Sakura had shown up to his door demanding if it was true that Sasuke was gay. He couldn’t believe it himself. Though, now that he did think about it, it made sense how Sasuke _never_ seemed to enjoy the attention he received from literally every girl in the village. 

“I just don’t get it…” Sakura grieved, likely feeling the most impacted because the three of them were on a team together. But two years ago they went their separate ways with Naruto becoming a jonin, Sakura a medic, and Sasuke joining the anbu like his brother. It wasn’t that they drifted apart, but just became busy with their lives and Naruto honestly couldn’t remember the last time he properly sat down with Sasuke to talk to him. 

“What about Lee?” Naruto suggested, trying to divert the topic of Sasuke. “He’s got a major thing for you.” 

“I should have asked Sasuke to go out with me when we were still _on a team_ ,” she cried, sulking in regret and completely ignoring his suggestion. He watched her scarf down a few more dumplings, complaining all the while, and Naruto simply let it be. He was immersed in his own thoughts about Sasuke and all the times they had worked together… like when he sometimes caught Sasuke watching him during practice and was left wondering what it meant when Sasuke immediately looked away. Even worse was trying to figure out his own feelings, especially on missions when they shared a tent and his heart raced all night long. 

“Naruto,” Sakura suddenly lit up, “You should ask Sasuke to come out with us for dinner.” 

“Uhh…” Naruto scratched the back of his head. “I don’t know…” 

“What? Why not??” 

Naruto didn’t know how to say that he didn’t want her flirting with Sasuke when he wanted to ask out Sasuke himself… if he ever got the courage to do it. The emotions he’d been trying to figure out, he finally pieced together when Sasuke came by to congratulate him the year he was promoted to jonin...

_“Guess you’re not entirely useless,” Sasuke teased._

_“Shut up, teme!” he countered, mentally berating himself for his lack of wit. “I worked hard to get here.”_

_“I know,” Sasuke said, and a little more quietly, “Congrats, dobe.”_

_Naruto immediately flushed, not expecting such softness out of the Uchiha. “Um… thanks. You too.”_

_Sasuke raised a brow. “Me too? For what?”_

_“For the anbu position and all, ya know,” Naruto mumbled, looking anywhere but at Sasuke._

_Sasuke rolled his eyes, smirking. “Dobe, I got that two months ago.”_

_“I-I know, teme!” he blushed fiercely. “Just accept the congrats again, jeez.”_

_Sasuke laughed, shaking his head. “Hn. I’ll see you later, dobe.”_

And as soon as he left and the door shut, Kushina Uzumaki came up behind him and said, “ _Honey, just ask him out already._ ” 

Naruto practically fainted on the spot, not having realized that _both_ his parents were very much aware of his feelings towards Sasuke. He really wanted to confront Sasuke and convey all those feelings… but it wasn’t that easy. 

“Naruto!” Sakura said, pulling him out of his daze. “Just ask him!”

“A-ask him?” Naruto panicked for a moment before realizing she was talking about the dinner with the three of them. He bit down on his lip. 

“Sakura…”

She pleaded with her eyes. “Please? For me?” 

Maybe he should just tell her. Explaining how he felt might help her understand that spending time with Sasuke likely wouldn’t make the Uchiha change his attraction towards men. He debated for a long minute, arguing back and forth inside his mind. On one hand, it could go badly… on the other, saying it out loud to Sakura could give him the confidence to say it to Sasuke. And maybe she might even help him… The pros started outweighing the cons and he settled on his choice. He would tell her.

“Sakura-chan, listen…” he started.

She set down the dumpling she was about to eat, giving him her full attention. “What is it, Naruto?”

His palms began sweating, now wishing that she was only half focused on him. “Listen, I…”

He took a deep breath, partially registering the door bells that chimed behind him. 

“Ilikeguystoospecificallysasuke,” he vomited out in a rush and the shock on her face didn’t scare him as much as the voice that next whispered into his ear:

“I’m sure my brother would be very pleased to hear that.” 

— — —

Sasuke scanned his surroundings, somehow having lost Itachi and ending up in the street market. Random civilians passed him by, but one shinobi unfortunately present in the area caught him lurking from the distance, his eyes smiling at him in recognition. 

Sasuke instantly swerved around to make a quick getaway, but the man popped up right in front of him, much to his chagrin. 

“My, my, Sasuke,” Kakashi dawdled, “Were you running away from your dear old sensei?”

“No,” Sasuke muttered, but kept marching, eyes focused on the road ahead.

Kakashi easily maintained pace, one hand in his pocket while the other carried his favorite little orange book.

“What have I done to deserve such treatment from my precious students?” Kakashi sighed dramatically. “Even Naruto and Sakura didn’t acknowledge their old sensei when I saw them _walking_ _together_ this morning.”

That made Sasuke stop dead in his tracks. Naruto and Sakura still hung out together? Last he checked Naruto wasn’t all that interested in spending time with Sakura after she rejected him in front of their class years ago. 

“You know, those two have gotten quite close recently...” Kakashi carried on mindlessly, pausing after a moment. “Everything alright, Sasuke?”

“Everything’s fine,” Sasuke huffed, brows scrunched together. “I’m going ho—”

“Sasuke!” someone called from down the road. Sasuke’s eyes narrowed at the figure—

_Fucking shit._

It was Shisui. He knew he should have stayed home today. If there was one person equally as calculating as his brother, it was his brother’s lover. Though, at the very least, Shisui was the kinder of the two. 

“Hey Kakashi,” Shisui waved, approaching them, then looked to Sasuke. “You have a minute?”

“Not if it has to do with today’s headlines,” Sasuke said bitterly, his frustration still at an all-time high. 

Shisui laughed awkwardly, undoubtedly not expecting Sasuke to be so blunt about the situation. 

“Oh,” Kakashi voiced. “That reminds me…”

Sasuke watched him pull out another book from his pocket similar in size and appearance to his usual read. 

“Here,” Kakashi handed it to him. 

Sasuke’s brow quirked up, holding the book at a distance and observing it warily. It had a solid black cover without any words or artwork to expose its contents.

“What is it?” he inquired, to which Kakashi simply crinkled his eyes mischievously. That was never good.

“Whatever,” Sasuke said, shoving the work into his own pocket and deciding to view it later. “I’m going home now.”

Kakashi gave him a two finger salute and flickered out of view while Shisui remained standing there uncomfortably. 

Sasuke didn’t bother waiting, resuming his walk home.

“Sasuke—” Shisui called, but Sasuke didn’t stop. His relationship with Shisui used to be shaky because of Itachi spending less time with him… but now it was just like having _two_ annoying older brothers that always had their noses shoved into his business. And worse, Shisui told Itachi _everything_.

Including Sasuke’s confession that he liked men. Or to be exact, one very loud, hyperactive, blonde-haired man.

“Sasuke, I’m sorry,” Shisui said, flickering in front of him and grabbing his shoulder. Sasuke glared at him, then shrugged off his hand and kept on marching. 

“I thought Itachi already knew!” Shisui yelled out to his backside, and Sasuke stopped. Itachi likely had an idea… but Sasuke having told Shisui probably confirmed it. 

It was upsetting for the reason that he wanted to first find out if Naruto was even attracted to him. Something in his gut had told him the dobe was, but after the information Kakashi revealed about Naruto and Sakura, he was less sure. And now, with his personal news circulating Konoha’s rumor mill, Naruto would further assume that he was out there frolicking with other guys. 

Everything was just going so wrong. 

He turned around to face Shisui, who actually _looked_ sorry unlike his devilish brother. “I wouldn’t have told him otherwise,” he promised.

Sasuke really didn’t blame Shisui. His anger was mostly directed at Itachi who felt the need to spread the information around. Unfortunately, Shisui and Itachi came as a package deal now so if he was angry at one, he was angry at them both. 

“It doesn’t matter anymore,” Sasuke said. 

“I could help with—”

“No,” Sasuke cut in. “Just stay out of it.” And with that he flickered away. 

— — —

Naruto didn’t know what to make of today. 

Too many events took place in a very small time frame that left his head spinning. Apparently the whole town was buzzing with the same news Sakura had revealed to him only a couple of hours ago. He knew Sasuke was extremely popular, given his looks and heritage… and his coolness, not that Naruto would ever admit that out loud… but he didn’t know the teme was _this_ popular. He frowned thinking about all the guys that would be pining after Sasuke, as if the girls hadn’t been hard enough to fight off. 

And then there was that encounter with Itachi.

_God, how fucking embarrassing._

He smacked his head several times, forcing into his brain to be more aware of his surroundings in the future. 

Unfortunately for Naruto, Itachi vanished seconds after his appearance, leaving him mortified and Sakura with a stream of questions that leveled the Konoha torture and interrogation unit. He was mentally drained and in desperate need of something, _anything,_ to get his mind off it all… which is why he currently stood in front of the Hokage’s office. 

Knocking on the door, he popped his head in, finding the infamous Fourth hidden behind a pile of paperwork. “Hey dad, you need any help?”

“Naruto,” his dad smiled, pushing aside a stack to see him. “You want to take on this set?”

“Yup!” he said, grabbing the pile and seating himself on the floor along with it. It had become a norm for Naruto to visit his dad on days he wasn’t sent on a mission. 

“If you could sort them by date, it would save me a lot of time,” he instructed, and because he was honestly the politest man alive— “I appreciate the help, son.”

Naruto flashed him a smile though he should really be the one thanking him. His father was always more a help to him than the other way around. 

“Anytime, dad.” 

And they worked quietly after that, Naruto busying himself with each stack he was handed until the sun descended to the horizon. He organized the last few papers, stretching his back and falling back on the floor.

“I think we can call it a day,” his dad concluded, standing up and hanging his robe on its hook.

“Dad…” Naruto began, rolling back up. “Um… could we get some ramen?” 

His dad smiled warmly, ruffling his hair. “Of course.”

This was also a norm on most days Naruto stopped by to help out his dad. Before going home for dinner, they made a detour to Ichiraku’s and enjoyed a hearty bowl of the world’s finest ramen. And on these days especially, Naruto tremendously appreciated how well his father balanced his personal life versus professional life, always making time for his family despite his demanding schedule. 

The short trip to the shop mostly occurred in silence, his dad never one to jabber away and Naruto himself not sure how to explain all he learned today. As far as his dad knew, he liked Sasuke but never confronted the Uchiha about it. Minato Namikaze was not one to prod for details even when he was aware of all that was going on—unlike _Kushina Uzumaki_ , who was the complete opposite. But his father’s nature was nice in moments like this when Naruto needed a second to compose his thoughts. 

“Two bowls of miso ramen, please,” his dad ordered as they sat down. Thankfully, they were the only customers there.

“Dad, I…” Naruto started again, gaze directed at the floor. “...I want to tell him.”

Heat crept up his neck as the words left his mouth and he felt too embarrassed to look at his dad. He’d been stuck on the same guy for five years now, holding his confession close to his heart and not ever acting on it in fear of being laughed at or turned down. Having that happen to you once was traumatic enough.

“Naruto,” his dad said gently, “Maybe he is also waiting for you to tell him.”

Naruto’s eyes snapped open, that statement resonating within him. He never thought of that, if Sasuke was actually waiting for him to say something. Naruto never made it obvious that he liked guys, especially with his giant crush on Sakura back in their genin days. And Sasuke never bothered to pursue any close friendships outside of his friendship with Naruto. So maybe… Sasuke did like him… and was the one more afraid to tell him. 

“You really think so?” he asked, peeking up at his dad.

“I do,” his dad said, and then with a sly grin, “I think today’s breaking news may have been just for you, too.” 

Naruto’s eyes grew wide as saucers. “DAD!”

It hadn’t even occurred to Naruto that the small town gossip would have reached his dad's ears, but he should have known better. Nothing gets past the Hokage. 

He pouted. “Does mom know?”

“Of course,” his dad chuckled. “Your mother was the one who told me.”

Naruto groaned, his head dropping onto the counter. If Kushina Uzumaki knew, she was never going to let it go. He fully anticipated his mother dragging him all the way to the Uchiha compound as soon as he reached home. Which meant he had only two choices: have his mother drag him there or drag himself there. 

And when he thought of it that way, it all became very easy... 

He slowly nodded, his determination rising and fixing to act now before he lost his confidence. 

It was about time anyways.

“The food—” he remembered right as Teuchi came out with the ramen, packaged in two boxes instead of two open bowls. 

He bit down on his lip, his heart already fluttering. “...Dad?”

“Go on, son,” his dad said, having foreseen his resolve as he handed him the packed ramen, and with a wink, “I’ll let your mother know you won’t be home tonight.”

Naruto flushed, grabbing the ramen and murmuring a quiet “thanks, dad“ before scurrying out of the shop, nearly fainting from embarrassment for the second time that day. 

— — —

Sasuke skipped dinner, hiding in his room for the remainder of the evening. 

After fleeing from an apologetic Shisui, he came home to yet another problem—his father. Who had arrived home from work just in time to overhear the day’s unfoldings from their nosy neighbors. 

“Uh,” his father had said, and with a nudge from his wife, “Congratulations.”

 _Congratulations_. 

Sasuke didn’t think it could get more awkward than his father congratulating him on his gayness. But it did. 

When he extended his hand to shake Sasuke’s. 

Sasuke shoved his head into his pillow, squeezing his eyes shut as if to deny that episode ever happening. He was annoyed, frustrated, and hungry—his stomach now grumbling too. 

He sighed, remembering his mother left extra food in the kitchen for him but his pride kept him from sneaking out there and satisfying his needs. And speaking of satisfying his needs, an image of the blonde dobe flashed through his mind, his hand reaching for his—

Someone knocked on his door.

_Fuck, not now._

“Itachi, I’m busy!” he yelled at the likely intruder, but the knock sounded again—

 _Wait_.

Sasuke shot up, tossing aside his pillow. That wasn’t his brother’s chakra he sensed. And that knock didn’t come from the door, it came from his window. 

He rushed over and slid it open, finding himself face to face with the one man he wasn’t expecting to see tonight.

“ _Naruto_?” Sasuke uttered in disbelief. 

“Uh, hey…” Naruto grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck out of habit. 

“What are you doing here?” he blurted, more rudely than he meant to and the look on Naruto's face made him instantly regret his words. 

“I…” Naruto started, uncomfortable as ever, “I just… it’s been a while.”

Sasuke didn’t know what to say. His stomach was in knots and he had a terrible feeling Naruto’s sudden appearance had something to do with Itachi.

“I, uh… brought food,” Naruto added, quickly raising up the bag in his hands to Sasuke’s face. The scent was strong and without warning, Sasuke’s stomach made the loudest growl, surprising the both of them.

“...”

“...”

“...”

“I missed dinner,” Sasuke muttered, his pale face turning visibly red under the moonlight. 

Naruto‘s lips at once spread into a smile, clearing the awkward atmosphere. “Guess I came just in time to feed the baby.”

Sasuke deadpanned. “Shut up, dobe.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Naruto rolled his eyes. “Now move your ass, teme,” 

Sasuke stepped back and Naruto jumped in, plopping down on the floor by the window and making himself comfortable. 

“Still the dark room of gloom in here,” he said jokingly.

“Tch,” Sasuke retorted. “Better than being blinded by orange from all four sides.”

“Hey!” Naruto cried. “It’s—it’s a—” he struggled to come up with something and Sasuke’s smirk only riled him up more. 

“Don’t hurt yourself thinking too hard,” Sasuke teased, knowing there would be repercussions for his choice of words.

“Fuck you, teme,” Naruto said, pushing both food containers closer to himself. “No ramen for you.”

Sasuke saw that coming, but he forgot how much he enjoyed messing with Naruto. And how much he enjoyed Naruto’s company. And just how much he enjoyed… Naruto. 

“I’m kidding dobe, I get it,” he said. “It’s an expression of your individuality.”

Naruto’s face lit up. “Yeah! That’s what I wanted to say!”

“I know,” Sasuke smiled. “Now pass the ramen.”

The excitement instantly dropped from Naruto’s face. “You only said that to get the ramen, didn’t you?”

“Hn. I’m starving.”

A five second stare-down followed before another growl sounded from Sasuke’s stomach. 

“Jeez, what’d you skip dinner for?” Naruto sighed, opening up one of the ramen boxes and passing it over to him. Sasuke gratefully accepted, too hungry to be embarrassed by the noises coming from his abdomen, and grabbed a set of chopsticks, digging into his food.

“I was avoiding Itachi,” he said after swallowing his first mouthful. 

“Why?”

“Reasons,” Sasuke answered, not wanting to explain that Itachi was behind the rumors… which he was _sure_ Naruto heard. He couldn’t think of any other reason Naruto knocked on his window tonight unless he really just wanted to bring him some ramen. 

“You know... I saw Itachi today,” Naruto said, hesitant. “While I was out with Sakura.”

Sasuke’s heart rose for a fleeting moment before it plummeted at hearing the second half of that sentence. He didn’t even consider the first half, his mood having dropped so far down because Kakashi’s words about Naruto getting closer to Sakura now felt all the more true. 

“You were out with Sakura?” he spoke quietly.

“Uh, yeah,” Naruto said with a soft laugh, “Didn’t get much of a choice there since she practically broke down my door this morning to ask me—”

He abruptly stopped talking, and Sasuke’s stupid Uchiha genes kicked in, his misery switching to frustration and dealt in the form of an ice cold bitterness.

“Ask you what, Naruto?” he said through pursed lips.

“N-nothing,” Naruto stammered, suddenly very focused on eating his ramen. Sasuke assumed Sakura had asked out Naruto and he was outraged that Naruto chose to be with _her_ _knowing_ how she treated him in the past. 

“Naruto,” he said, having enough. He wanted to hear it. He _really_ fucking wanted to hear it.

“Are you and Sakura dating?”

“What?!” Naruto shouted, the shock so pure in his voice the Sasuke immediately felt stupid having asked. 

“Listen! I—”

“ _No_! We’re _not_ dating!” Naruto flared, not letting him speak. “What made you even _think_ that?!”

“You said you were _out_ with her today!” Sasuke yelled back, feeling his rationality fading, and his emotIons taking over. “What was I _supposed_ to think?!”

“That we were _hanging_ out!” Naruto yelled right back. “Like a fucking _normal_ person!”

“Well in case you hadn’t _heard_ today—” Sasuke said, slamming his box of ramen on the ground. “I’m not a fucking _normal_ person!”

Naruto froze, eyes wide and staring at him. “Sasuke…”

“Just fucking _say_ it,” Sasuke hissed, remembering how Naruto said he saw Itachi, which meant only one thing. “I know you think it’s weird.”

“Sasuke, what are you talking about?” Naruto said, his confusion only aggravating Sasuke all over again. If Sakura wasn’t the issue, then why _else_ would Naruto be here if not to tell him that he finds Sasuke’s feelings too much for him?

“You said you fucking saw Itachi today,” he snapped.

“So?!” Naruto bit back, though the panic on his face gave away everything.

Sasuke snorted. “Don’t fucking pretend.”

“For _FUCKS_ sake—”

“I _know_ he told you!”

“Told me fucking _what_?!”

“That I fucking _LIKE YOU_.”

Naruto’s breath hitched, brows shooting so far up the ceiling, Sasuke didn’t think they’d ever come down. 

“You… like me?” he whispered and in that moment, Sasuke realized his mistake, suddenly feeling so exposed and so vulnerable that if Naruto got up and left, he would never show face outside his home. 

But Naruto didn’t. 

Instead, he grabbed Sasuke by the collar and yanked him straight onto his lips, smashing against them with so much heat, Sasuke’s whole body set on fire. 

“ _Fuck—_ ” 

But Naruto didn’t give him a chance to speak, fingers curling into his hair and taking over his mouth. He kissed him, rough, hungry, and needing more. And Sasuke gave it to him. Over and over and over again.

Until Naruto finally pulled back, an intense resolve in his eye when he said, “ _I_ _like_ _you_ _too_ ,” and this time Sasuke knotted his fists into Naruto’s shirt, rolling them both over to the side and pulling Naruto harder against him.

Naruto groaned softly, low in his throat, and Sasuke twitched below. Every part of him ached for more and his hands slowly cruised down between kisses as they both fought for control, kissing and rolling over and over and—

“—Ow,” Naruto yelped.

“What’s wrong?” Sasuke stopped and Naruto pulled the cause of his cry out from beneath him. 

“I landed on this bo—”

_Book._

And not just any book, Sasuke realized in panic as its pages fell open with the way Naruto held it up.

He quickly snatched it out of Naruto’s loose grip and snapped it shut, hiding it behind him.

“Kakashi gave that to me,” he garbled out, his ears growing hot.

“Oh…” Naruto said, face burning even more than Sasuke’s, undoubtedly from the lewd imagery he beheld in the _Shinobi Guide to Kama Sutra_. 

They both looked anywhere but each other, Sasuke still stradling Naruto while Naruto stayed rooted below him, and the awareness of their position, what was happening, and was potentially _about_ to happen quickly became apparent. 

Sasuke felt the moment was over, getting off Naruto but Naruto grabbed his thigh and pushed it right back down. 

“What—”

“We could try them… if you want,” Naruto mumbled, face turning unfathomable shades of red, and it suddenly clicked, what he meant, and Sasuke’s breaths accelerated, the passion surging again. 

He leaned down, gently cupping Naruto’s face and pressing his lips onto his. 

“I do want,” he smiled, dispelling everything on his mind save the lovable man in his embrace. 

“As long as it’s always with you.”

Naruto stared up at him and Sasuke stared down, the hunger creeping back into their eyes.

And not a second later, they were at it again.

— — —

The next morning Sasuke awoke to find a beautiful blonde curled in his bed beside him, and the birds sang more sweetly, the bees danced more gracefully, and the world shined ever more brightly even when he found two small porcelain cups at his bedside with a note that read:

_Enjoy the tea, little brother._

 


End file.
